A shift from on-premises applications to a hybrid mix of software-as-a-service (SaaS) and the on-premises applications has introduced challenges for companies attempting to simplify enterprise application integration. Integration platform as a service can provide a set of cloud-based tools to address these challenges. An integration platform may securely integrate different applications and services into a landscape using different connectivity adapters and transformation steps.
Further, the integration platform provides a custom development framework, where customers can add their own runtime components (e.g., the connectivity adapters associated with different third-party applications). With the custom development framework, available components (e.g., open source/custom-built components) can be hooked in the integration platform. However, challenge lies when there are additional steps required to be performed by the components (e.g., before and/or after calling the corresponding adapters) as the custom development framework may be required to adhere to a specific runtime. For example, when the integration framework uses Apache Camel™ component, the contract is to adhere to Camel component creation. In such a case, a developer may have to write complex code or modify Blueprint manually, which may not be supported by the integration platform.